1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus jetting a liquid from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of a liquid jetting apparatus jetting a liquid from nozzles, in an image recording apparatus disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0146445A1 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-176068), an ink-jet head which reciprocates in a scanning direction and jets ink from nozzles and, ink cartridges which are provided in the apparatus body are connected via a plurality of tubes having flexibility. The tubes are independent from one another and are disposed in a bent state to be allowed to follow the movement of the ink-jet head. Further, one ends of the tubes are connected to the ink-jet head respectively in a state that the tubes are arranged in a direction perpendicular to a vertical direction and the scanning direction, and the tubes are fixed at predetermined fixed portions, which are located at intermediate portions thereof and of which positions in the direction perpendicular to the scanning direction are different from those of the one ends connected to the ink-jet head, in a state that the tubes are arranged in the vertical direction, thereby being in a twisted state.
Further, in this image recording apparatus, a restricting wall is disposed on an outer peripheral side of a bending direction of the tubes in a plane view. The restricting wall faces to portions of the tubes extending from the fixed portions toward a side of the ink-jet head, and the restricting wall extends in the vertical direction. Reaction forces which intend to restore the tubes from the bent state to their original state are generated in the tubes disposed in a bending manner as described above, and when a space for the tubes to return to their original state is secured in an apparatus body, a size of the apparatus body is increased. Thus, the restricting wall is provided in order to prevent a size of the apparatus body from being increased, and the movement of the tubes is restricted when the tubes come into contact with the restricting wall, resulting that returning of the tubes to their original state by the above-described reaction forces is prevented.